Love is in the Air
by eman20729
Summary: Anyway, in this story, read to see pairings- people fall in luv- that's obvious read to know.


**This might have Smoochy stuff. If you don't like it, don't read! Anyway, the pairings will be weird, I wanted to try something else. **

**Yggdra and Gulcasa (A teensy bit)**

**Luciana and Leon. (SOOO WEIRD)**

**Aegina and Durant (Never heard of it.)**

**Roswell and Rosary (Common)**

**Elena and Cruz (i just thought about it)**

**Nietzsche and Gordon. (THATS SH**) **

**Zilva and Inzaghi. (THAT'S FU***ING SH**!)**

**Ishiene and Mizer (You know what i think? F***ING SH**)**

**It was after the war, Fantasinia won. But Nessiah sacrificed his last once of power to bring back the Imperial Army and all the people The Royal Army killed. (Including the children and Monica and Caanan.)**

**He sent a message to the the reborn Gulcasa to attack once again, but he refused. Nessiah died due to his sacrifice. Gulcasa and Yggdra had settled the two countries, making the people humbly kind towards each other. The routes and passes which linked the Fantasinia with Bronquia were re-opened, so merchants and traders would be able to trade. The 5 Generals were reduced to two, since Nessiah was a traitor and Baldus was too old. Russell left Bronquia and refused ********to be one because he wanted to serve Fantasinia and wanted to stay with Flone. Eudy also became the Dragon General, **The two Bronquian's, Monica and Canaan were made the Dragon Generals. Leon, the Dark Knight, Emilia the Scarlet Princess. Eudy, The Grand Illusionist. Monica, Fair Beauty and Canaan, the Canine Archer.  


**Now coming back to characters in the Game**

* * *

**Emilia. (9)  
**

Emilia (In the game she was 14 but I will make her 9, NO OFFENSE meant.), 9, was in her room, trying out hundreds of scarlet dresses Gulcasa had asked the tailors to make for her. "The Pink one? NO! Leon will make fun of me!" She humphed proudly. "I'll try that gown Rosary wears..." After peace, Rosary had become Emilia's idol. "It isn't totally pink... and it had a ruby studded into it's collar." She thought for a while, swinging her red ponytails. Her red eyes studied the dress. "This dress- it is a sapphire! Not a Ruby! I'll ask brother later!"She concluded.

She found herself wearing a pink dress, She could not is HELP walking 'UN-ladylikely' through the corridors, grabbing pastries from the servants and fussing about them. "Edda? Isn't this chocolate pastry too chocolaty?" She asked, curiously. "That's the way General Luciana likes it," The maid carried on.

"Girly Emilia is wearing the same dress! Pink Pinky!" Leon teased. "SHUT UP!" Emilia shouted. "That's not the way Rosary likes it!" Leon laughed. Luciana, who was standing beside him, slightly laughed. She leaned over Leon, making him blush. "Leon's blushing." Emilia nervously giggled. "Pinky!" Leon reminded her.

A maid, who was carrying her Griffon, Armun (I made the Name), towards the stable. Emilia took out the ribbon off her bonnet while Leon continued laughing. She tied one end around the pillar and the other one around her hand, making the maid trip. She released the Griffon. Armun, who hated Leon, tackled him while Emilia rolled in laughter. "You... IDIOT," Leon covered himself with his hands, shielding himself from Armus's pecks. "I'm going to get you for this!" Emilia smiled. There was no way when Leon could harm her when Armus, Aegina, Luciana or Gulcasa were around.

* * *

**Milanor (17) and Kylier (17). In Fantasinia.  
**

"Milanor! You jackass! Were you running away from me?" The green haired tomboy called, threatening to throw a rock at him. She held the rock in her right hand and in her left hand, she held an axe. "Yeah! I didn't want people to find me in pieces." He admitted. Kylier, who wasn't very good at jokes, raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Goodness! It means that I don't want you to try your new technique on me!" He grinned, stupidly.

"You asshole!" She called, nearly throwing the rock. Milanor whistled swiftly. Flunky and his bandits appeared, grabbing her. "You- you- PIG!" She shouted, trying to break free. One of Flunky's gang mates had hesitantly asked Milanor if he could 'rape' her. Milanor had wished to punch him but calmly told him not to. There was no way he was going to let him to her great body before him.

"Why in the world are you grinning, ASSHOLE!" Kylier shouted, kicking a bandit. "Leave her," Milanor commanded. "You-" Kylier grabbed her axe, assaulting for Milanor. Milanor ducked. The bandits left. They both laughed on the floor.

"Why WERE you grinning like that?" Kylier asked, throwing the rock. She found herself been thrown herself into a passionate kiss. "Milanor..." She slapped him across his face.

* * *

**Leon (23) and Luciana (18). **

"General Leon..." Luciana, the blonde plaited girl entered his room. Leon sat there, dabbing his eyes. He had Been pecked in the eye from Armus. "You... okay?" She asked. "Yeah- what brings you here? You've never been this concerned." He noted, reaching for another clothe. "Let me do it, you're hurting yourself." She came closer. "What?" He became lost in his thoughts.

_"Leon? Are you okay?" ten year old Aegina asked. She was bent over him. "That bully beat you up, again!" Aegina made a fist. "No it's okay." He stood up. "And he calls himself a man!" Luciana laughed. "I am!" "You are- in your dreams!" Luciana laughed. "Stop it!" She scolded. "I'll take you to the clinic..." Aegina soothed him. _

"Leon?" Luciana raised a hand in front of him. "Yeah! Sure." He nodded, snapping back into the WORLD. "Why did you lean on me?" He asked. "Ah! I thought you were a pillar." Luciana blushed, putting the cloth on his eye. "It's the other eye." Leon told her. She giggled as she swapped the cloth.

"And here I thought I was noticed." He laughed. "Luciana... I- well, why did you come here?" He asked. "I... came to check on you." She replied, modestly. "Why?" "I like you..." She blushed. She slowly kissed him on the cheek.

"Luciana?" He asked, when Luciana grabbed the door knob. She stared. "I'm a man now..." He said stupidly. Luciana remember the memory. "You really are..." She laughed. She closed the door. "I'm an IDIOT!" Leon scolded himself. "Leon?" Luciana came back in. "You are a man- In your dreams!" She closed the door. Leon laughed. She came back in. "Just kidding." Leon broke into laughter- he had not laughed so... politely in his life. Perhaps she could change his way?

* * *

**DURANT and Aegina (21 and 18)**

General Durant- there was no doubt- he was training in Broquia's castle grounds. As always. "Hold it! Why is a Fantasinian PRANCING in our castle grounds?" A blonde plaited girl with shining blue eyes asked. "Me?" Durant asked, surprised. "Don't act dummy with me." Aegina snapped. "I'm just- training." He explained. Aegina, who had not yet admitted the fact that her sister, Yggdra, had allied with Gulcasa, was reminded of something bu the boy's appearance and voice...

_"Hey! Girl! DO you think you're fine? You've been unconscious for hours." A twelve year old boy with brown hair and dull eyes said, bending over her (Durant). "What happened?" Aegina asked, dazed. "Eh? You fell from a cliff and my horse found you." He explained the nine year old Aegina. _

_"Oh, I see. I should get going. My- my" Aegina choked. She certainly did not want to mention 'Father'. She wanted to annihilate him- and nothing would stop her. Even the kind, pleading eyes of the boy. Even if the boy in front of her was her brother or a lover. "No need to b ashamed- my parents were split too." Durant nodded. "How?" Aegina usually listened to gruesome murders to figure techniques to kill her father but this time- she wanted to know the mysterious boy living alone in a cottage down a cliff with only his cancer affected mother._

_"My mother married again after I was one- because my mother was suspicious of my father when a rumor spread that Isabelle, an Undine, was pregnant with a baby girl. My mother heard Isabelle and Thoth, my father, talking about their baby, Ishiene (The undine). She was furious but not enough to divorce him. She married again- another man. The man cheated on her- he wanted to take me- but I said no, and stay with my mother- my mother- she was so shocked she was paralyzed. After healing, she got cancer affected and here I am now." The boy smiled. Aegina thought about his hardships. "I really should be leaving!" She left, waving_

"Is everything alright? Why the tension?" Durant asked, to be honest, he really had a crush on the 18 year old. "Yes," She replied, but she could not deny the fact that she like the man. "It's getting fairly dark, there are wild bears here, you should come back." Aegina warned.

"Ah! Yes I see." Durant noted. "Do you think Nessiah will live again?" Aegina silently asked. "No, I hope not. With the Transmigragem (I don't know the correct spelling) restored-" Durant paused. "No- Surely no." He left, leaving Aegina bewildered.

* * *

**Gordon (28) Nietzsche. (I don't know the Nietzsche's age so she will be 23.)**

"What do you think, I look good, don't I, sister?" A mermaid with blonde hair asked. The pink haired mermaid combed her hair, uninterested. The other blonde mermaid stared at her with her emerald eyes. "Sis?" She asked, she waved her hand in front of Nietzsche. The Transmigragem had been retrieved and so was Nietzsche's sister, Narnitzsche (Nar-Nit-Zash-Shee).

Nietzsche saw only Gordon... standing and training. Narnitzsche followed her gaze to Gordon. She slyly smiled. "I see... sister has a crush..." She whispered. "Act like a 24 year old! Not a 2 year old!" Nietzsche shouted, making Gordon stare at her. She went underwater, Narnitzsche went away with her other friend, Ishiene. She came back to the surface. She continued staring till evening. Nietzsche fell alseep on a rock. "Hey-" She heart a voice. "Narnit! Leave me alone!" She said, moving.

"Hey! You'll be eaten here." "WHAT!" Nietzsche woke up, staring at Gordon. "Ack!" She swam away. She had embarrassed herself once again. "She's a little... cute..."

* * *

**Rosewell and Rosary**

"Rosewell, have you decided what to do about your rough necromancers?" Rosary gruffly asked. The brunette's eyes were red, and blaring into the blue eyes of Roswell.

"Rough you say? I think it is the witches who _flirt _with my necromancers." Rosewell let out a short laugh. "Laugh all you want, but it isn't my witches!" Rosary gruffed, humphing proudly. Rosewell bowed. "Rosary, what would you do if someone proposed to you?" He asked, curiously. "Depends." "What if it's a lord?" He asked. "Yes." "A necromancer?" "Damn no!" Rosary was furious.

How could he compare her to a worthless necromancer? "Oh, I just asked." He sighed and left. "That arrogant son of a bitch." Rosary murmured, fixing her bonnet.

* * *

**Elena and Cruz**

"Elena!"Cruz called in her room. "Uh huh?" She replied. "Zilva wants to see you, now." Elena didn't reply. "Elena-" he entered the bathroom to see her naked- only her waist hidden in the tub full of bubbles. Her breasts shown. "Leon, are you there?" SHe asked. "No, it's me- Cruz." "ACK!" Elena screamed, making Cruz leave.

"Elena? Sorry for this morning- I didn't want to..." Cruz began. "SO IT WAS YOU?" Elena asked him, sharply. "Heck! Yeah... sorry though." He shrugged. "It's okay- I thought it was Leon- he teases me, you know." She smiled, shyly. "Uh huh." he replied. "Zilva called me- Bye bye." She left.

* * *

**Zilva and Inzaghi**

"Oi! You!" Inzaghi pointed to a mercenary, who Zilva thought, was possibly running for his life. Inzaghi had grown stronger. "Outta my way!" Inzaghi rushed after the mercenary. "He doesn't realize the mercenary is his own, does he?" She asked Elena, who nodded.

"Watch it, girl!" He ran through, tripping Elena. Zilva pushed her up. At noon, she rushed to Inzaghi's quarter, banging the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's ME ZILVA." She shouted. "What do you want?" He asked lazily. "How dare you hurt MY soldier." She asked. "Oh- sorry." He opened the door, staring into the girl's eyes. "Don't do it again." She softly said. "I'll be careful" He said, straightforwardly.

* * *

**Ishiene and Mizer. **

"What do you want human?" The purple haired Undine asked. "Hey- I just asked for a comb." He shrugged. "We can't lend anything to humans! They're cruel." Ishiene back answered. "Alright-" Mizer yawned.

"Why do you, anyway?" Mizer asked. "Narnitzschee fell in love with a human and-" "Fall angel- and when have I EVER mentioned I love you?" Mizer asked. He had a point- he didn't ask for her- a comb. "Why do you need it?" "Can't you see? My hair is not STRAIGHT." "Work with it, boy!" Ishiene stared into a human's eyes the first time. They were warm and welcoming- especially Mizer's.

Mizer stared into the Undine's eyes- the sweet nature was disguised by a cold and stern nature. Her pinkish purplish eyes were staring at him coldly- but if he really paid attention- they were really welcoming. "Here- the comb." She handed it to him. "Hey- is this- hair and water?" He held it high in the sun. Ishiene gasped and swam away

* * *

**Gulcasa and Yggdra**

"Ah..." The new queen sighed. "So- you want to take me to a ride?" She asked the emperor who was sitting in front of her in her garden. They had started a complicated relationship- no doubt.

"Yes- will you agree, my love." "I may... if I'm not busy." The Queen sat, thinking about it. "Fine-" She smiled. Gulcasa kissed her, thankfully and left.

* * *

**SRRY IF IT WAS SHORT- SOME OF THE PAIRINGS SUCK- BYE BYE  
**


End file.
